Mi canción para ti
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Songfic dedicado a Faramir y Éowyn en su primer aniversario de casados, donde la princesa de Rohan acepta plenamente el amor que siente hacia su esposo. Historia para el Reto #20 Poney Caja Musical , del foro El Poney Pisador


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al legendarium del gran maestro Tolkien, a quien admiro muchísimo. Asimismo, la canción _My song for you_ forma parte del récord musical de _Dragon Ball_. Los corchetes entre líneas indican la modificación de una estrofa, para que se adecúe mejor con el tema del fic. Después, todo permanece igual. Esta historia participa en el Reto #20 _Poney Caja Musical_ , del refrescante foro _El Poney Pisador_.

* * *

 **MI CANCIÓN PARA TI**

 _Escuchando el sonido de las olas_

 _Cerré suavemente mis ojos_

Jamás había contemplado el mar en mi vida. Y de sólo tenerlo frente a mí, entiendo a la perfección tu alegría. Cerrando mis ojos por un momento, huelo la brisa marina y siento el viento agitar mis cabellos, mientras el agua moja mis pies hundidos en la suave arena.

No podía negarme a acompañarte, después de ver ese brillo tan radiante en tus ojos. Ya me habías hablado de Dol Amroth, la tierra de tu difunta madre, pero saber que me traerías aquí por nuestro primer aniversario, alegró mi corazón como no puedes imaginar.

 _Y me di cuenta_

 _Que todo el tiempo pienso en ti…_

Un año: ¡qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Una mañana te encontré solo y taciturno en los muros de Gondor, y a los pocos meses ya estábamos unidos por el lazo del matrimonio. Ahora puedo creer en lo que llaman _amor a primera vista_. No lo conocía. Estaba desamparada y a puertas de la oscuridad.

Pero tú… llegaste. Me salvaste, Faramir.

 _La solitaria brisa del mar_

 _Le murmura al corazón_

Para ese entonces, lo había perdido todo. La familia que alguna vez tuve, con la que fui muy dichosa, desaparecía de a pocos, hasta quedar sólo mi hermano… que por ironías del destino no podía ayudarme a enfrentar mi soledad. Me refugié en una ilusión no correspondida, al conocer a aquel montaraz. Sufrí con la partida de mi rey, a quien considero un padre. No quise aferrarme a una vida sin sentido, abandoné todo resquicio de esperanza. Deseaba morir… ¡qué equivocada estaba!

 _Desde el día que nos conocimos_

 _Ya no quiero ser sólo una amiga_

El día que te vi, algo distinto se apoderó de mí. Fue tan raro que tuve miedo, pero no por ti. Aunque serio por fuera, lucías incapaz de dañar a alguien y quizás fue esa extraña confianza la que me hizo aceptar tus invitaciones, cada vez que conversábamos en los jardines. Siempre mirando el Este.

A veces preferíamos los relatos, otras veces el silencio, pero la sensación era la misma. La felicidad me invadía, pese a los tiempos sombríos e inciertos… y aquello me estremeció, porque no quería perderla. Lo supe cuando nos distanciamos, durante los preparativos a la venida del Rey Elessar. Cuando volvimos a vernos en los jardines, sin más compañía que la brisa matutina y la luz del sol. Cuando nos besamos, confesando nuestros sentimientos más profundos.

Y después de un año, me doy cuenta que a quien no quería perder en realidad, era a ti.

 _¡Hey, escucha mi canción!_

 _Escucha esta canción del gran mar azul_

 _Si puedo cantar bien, entonces te la cantaré…_

Las olas rompen en la playa nuevamente y abro mis ojos. El sol ya está por ocultarse en el horizonte y sus últimos rayos nos calientan, preparando la venida de la luna y las estrellas: cómplices de los devotos amantes. Personas como tú y yo.

¡Jamás me arrepentiré de haberme casado contigo, Faramir! Con cada palabra tuya, disipaste los temores que alguna vez fueron mi cárcel. Hiciste que volviera a confiar en mí, me abriste las puertas a una segunda oportunidad. Pero sobre todo, me aceptaste tal y como soy.

Podías elegir a cualquier mujer de tu pueblo, pero no: quisiste a una doncella guerrera que, si bien no cocina, canta o escribe tan bien como desearía, lucha por un futuro a tu lado e intenta entregarte el mismo amor que le das.

 _[Dejo una palabra escrita en la arena blanca_

 _Mientras das la vuelta lentamente_

 _Brindándome una sonrisa…]_

—¿Qué haces? —me sorprendiste.

—Practicando…

Contemplas cómo me arrodillo y grabo nuestros nombres en la orilla, aunque mi torpeza y los cristales de arena arruinan el síndarin que apenas estoy aprendiendo… aunque sé que no te molesta. Te escucho sonreír y sujetas mi mano, terminando juntos las últimas líneas.

Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Me emociona que te enorgullezcas de mí. No sólo me has liberado. Me ayudas a ser más de lo que puedo aspirar.

 _¡Oh, mi canción para ti! La letra escrita con el corazón_

 _¡Oh, mi canción para ti! Los pensamientos fluyen_

 _Finalmente los obedezco, quiero mirarte…_

—Has mejorado.

—Tengo un buen maestro —acaricié tu rostro.

—Y yo te tengo a ti.

—Faramir…

Siento tus brazos rodearme y besas mi mejilla con inmensa ternura. ¡Faramir, amor mío! No puedo dejar de apreciar tus ojos y esa mirada intensa a la que ya estoy acostumbrada. No puedo imaginar que sería de mí, si no estás conmigo.

 _¡Hey, escucha mi canción!_

 _Escucha esta canción del gran mar azul_

—¿Te gusta el lugar? —me preguntaste.

—Mucho más, a tu lado —te vi sonreír.

—Pensé en esto, hace mucho. Desearía darte más, mucho más…

—Tu obsequio ha sido hermoso. Ahora es turno de darte el mío.

—¿Un regalo? Pero, Éowyn… —sonreíste— si ya soy feliz contigo. Tu corazón es mi gran privilegio.

—¿Te gustaría ganar uno más?

Callas por un instante y veo que tu sonrisa cambia por una legítima expresión de duda. Sólo te he visto así una vez, cuando esperabas mi respuesta a tu declaración de amor. Parece que lo entiendes, pero no te atreves a decírmelo.

—Y… ¿cuál es ese obsequio? —me interrogaste, confundido.

—Lo sabrás… —llevé tu mano hasta mi abdomen— en nueve meses.

Un nuevo brillo ilumina tus ojos y no dejamos de reír. No hay palabras que describan nuestra felicidad, pero tus besos y abrazos compensan todo silencio.

Puede pasar un año, y harían falta miles para decirte todo lo que guardo en mi corazón. No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Faramir… a ti y al pequeño ser que crece dentro de mí, fruto de nuestra unión.

El mar cubre nuestro grabado y la arena arrastrada va borrando los trazos hechos. Pero ni el romper de las olas se llevaría eso tan hermoso que sentimos. Esa bendición que los Valar nos han brindado.

 _Si puedo cantar bien, entonces te la cantaré_

 _Ahora, seré sincera…_

* * *

 **N.A.:**

Estoy renovando estas notas, por motivo del concurso. Cuando en el Reto #20 dijeron que se podía participar con un songfic que no haya estado en otro concurso (y éste no estuvo en ninguno XD), decidí postularlo. Claro, también tuve que editar algunas cosas en el fic, para cumplir el estándar de las 1000 palabras en el reto. Creo que con esto aclarado, todo estará bien :D

En sí, éste es el primer songfic que he hecho en toda mi vida. Y como una fan que desdobla su cariño entre Tolkien y Dragon Ball :3 , quise usar una de las canciones del anime para crear una posible situación entre Faramir y Éowyn (mi pareja favorita del fandom *-*), donde ella relata su proceso para adecuarse a su nueva vida con Faramir, aceptando su amor en el primer aniversario. Pienso que pudo haberle costado un poco, pero ya vemos que nuestro Senescal se ganó poco a poco ese corazón tan recio… ¡y es por eso que me encanta!

¡Deseo que les guste mucho, suerte a todas en el reto!


End file.
